UsUk In Black
by Princesa andrmeda
Summary: (AU)《El planeta Tierra. Hogar de criaturas tanto locales como extraterrestres, criaturas desconocidas y en ocasiones peligrosas para el ser humano. Pero hay personas que se encargan de mantener a estas criaturas a raya. Nadie sabe sus nombres, ni quiénes son. Trabajan de fondo y visten de negro.》
1. Nuevo Compañero

**「MIB HQ 13/10/2010 1400 hrs.」**

AK revisó por última vez la dirección que venía anotada en la tarjeta antes de observar el edificio blanco y pensar que los americanos carecían de imaginación alguna o del mínimo sentido de la moda.

Tras un suspiro y sin más preámbulos entró por las puertas principales y comenzó a caminar hacia el elevador.

— ¡Ah! Tú debes ser el nuevo —al virarse, el británico se encontró con un hombre sentado en una banca cuyo rostro se hallabaoculto tras un enorme periódico—. Sólo espero que tú sí dures algo.

Irritado ante lo que consideró como un comentario fuera de lugar, AK soltó un bufido y se encaminó hacia el elevador, donde le esperaba un hombre rubio. De unos vivarachos ojos azul cielo, una sonrisa idiota y una apariencia joven (aunque eso no significa que AK sea un viejo decrépito, _mind you_ ), el chico le saludaba con un gesto de la mano.

—Hola, yo soy el agente AJ, me dijeron que vienes de parte del consulado británico a hacer de mi nuevo compañero —la mano que háyase un momento estuviera haciendo gestos casi frenéticos le era extendida y ofrecida, algo así como un socio.

—En efecto; yo soy el agente AK —observó la mano del estadounidense por un momento antes de aceptar el apretón con algo de reluctancia—. ¿He de asumir que algo le sucedió a tu compañero anterior? —AJ asintió.

—Y me alegra que hayas venido, te sorprendería la cantidad de casos que nos llegan al día. —Sin dejar de sonreír, AJ se pasó una mano por el ligeramente-revuelto cabello. Dejó salir un suspiro e invitó al otro a entrar al elevador—. Bueno, será mejor que te muestre el lugar.

Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y AJ guió a AK al interior de éste, presionando un botón para cerrarlas. AJ alzó su dedo índice, y en cuanto se aseguró de que AJ le estuviera viendo, lo giró, indicándole que debían hacer lo mismo.

—Este es el centro de operaciones de los Hombres de Negro en Norteamérica —comenzó explicando—, investigamos la gran mayoría de los casos que nos llegan, y el personal se ha vuelto bastante escaso en comparación al número de éstos. —En cuanto terminó esa oración, el elevador se detuvo y AK pudo apreciar mejor el sinnúmero de personas (y alienígenas) recorriendo el lugar; desde su posición de espectador pudo observar a algunos empleados discutiendo la situación migratoria de un pequeño grupo, en otra esquina estaba una secretaria haciendo llamadas telefónicas acerca de agendar una cita con M, mientras que AJ le guiaba entre el mar de ocupantes.

» ¿Te puedo ofrecer algo? ¿Café, alguna soda? —AK detuvo el recorrido de su mirada inquisitiva y se dispuso a responderle al americano.

—Sí, me gustaría una taza de té Earl Grey —arqueó una ceja cuando su petición fue respondida con una risilla—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —El otro se apresuró a recobrar la compostura.

—Lo lamento, es que no tenemos té, ni siquiera el alíen más excéntrico lo pide —se encogió de hombros y le ofreció la sonrisa más amigable posible, pero ésta no evitó que AK sintiera irritación.

—Pues opino que deberían prepararse para cualquiera incontinencia. —Se cruzó de brazos y soltó un suspiro indignado— Un café, entonces.

— ¡Café a la orden!

* * *

Tras un recorrido (bastante largo, según AK) por toda la agencia, AJ decidió que era ya hora de llevarle a ver a Z. Ante esto, el británico sintió un poco de nervios, como si fuera a ver a La Reina (cosa que ya había hecho, pero que no tiene importancia). Respiró profundo, y siguió al otro chico hasta la oficina en la planta alta.

— ¿Así que tú eres el enviado de la sede en Gran Bretaña? —AK se mantenía bastante quieto en su postura perfectamente recta instruida en casa durante años.

—Sí señor.

— ¿Y me dijeron que eras bastante hábil en tu trabajo?

—Eso creo señor.

— ¿Supongo que ya te dieron un recorrido por el lugar?

—Sí señor.

— ¿Contestarás a mis preguntas con algo más conciso?

—Yo… —AK se detuvo a mitad de la oración, sin saber con qué contestar a eso. Bajó su vista, sintiendo que desde ahí había fallado en su misión. Se sorprendió bastante al escuchar risa provenir de su interlocutor.

—No te pongas tan tenso, niño, no es como si estuvieras tomando el té con la reina —AK sintió como sus nervios se mezclaron con un poco de irritación ante la clara burla a su nación.

—Sí, señor. —Contestó entre dientes con un bastante sarcástico "Ja. Ja."

—Como sea, basta de juegos. Mañanas comenzarás a trabajar con AJ, espero que seas tan bueno como lo dice en tu currículum.

—Entonces deberé hacer mi mejor esfuerzo en demostrar que soy digno de este puesto en su empresa.

Z rio aún más. —Me agrada tu espíritu niño.

* * *

Damn, hace más de un mes que prometí tener el primer capítulo de esta cosa listo. Pero estuve de vacaciones en el triángulo de las Bermudas y no pude escribir uwu.

De cualquier forma espero que disfruten de éste fic, los capítulos van a ser cortitos para tener un poco más de continuidad que mis fics normales, espero que si todo va bien, pueda actualizar semanalmente. También espero poder hacerlo dramático como lo pidieron y que les guste.

 _~Princess fuera._


	2. Adorians Bebé

— ¡ _Yo, AK_!

AK se ajustó un poco la bufanda que portaba por encima de su traje, el aire de otoño comenzaba a volverse gélido e inclemente.

—Buenos días —saludó al chico y observó a su alrededor—. ¿Cuál es la misión de hoy?

—Uh, primero tenemos que ir por armas, hay un caso de un extraterrestre suelto que le juega bromas a las demás personas.

—Y si sólo les juega bromas, ¿para qué las armas?

—Para evitar cualquier incidente.

Sólo para no ganarse más réplicas por parte de su compañero de trabajo, AK se guardó sus comentarios y prefirió acatar a lo indicado.

—Muy bien, ¿y a dónde iremos por armas?

AJ sonrió y levantó su mano derecha, en la cual sostenía un aparato pequeño de color negro (al igual que todo su equipo) y presionó un botón en él. A los pocos segundos un Ford negro llegó hasta ellos, y tras otro botón presionado por Alfred, el conductor de dicho vehículo procedió a desinflarse y guardarse en el volante. La sonrisa autosuficiente del americano pareció incrementar en egolatría ante la incrédula y pestañeante mirada de su compañero de cejas pobladas.

—Genial, ¿no? —Inquirió.

Tras un par de pestañeos más, AK recuperó su voz. —Ingenioso.

Y así, ambos partieron. AJ tomó el asiento del piloto mientras que AK se conformó con tratar de serle de ayuda en caso de que lo necesitara: tomó el lugar del copiloto.

AK observaba con los brazos cruzados y una mirada aburrida—aunque en el fondo sintiera interés— hacia la ciudad. Las luces neón brillaban con una molesta insistencia.

—Tontos alienígenas que infestan las calles —musitó por lo bajo al notar las enormes multitudes de ellos.

—Uh… no, esos son americanos normales —le dijo AJ después de observar a las personas de las que AK hablaba.

—Vaya estándares de normal.

—Bienvenido a los asombrosos Estados Unidos de América. —Le dijo con su "sonrisa heroica."

AK soltó un bufido y se limitó a seguir observando el panorama hasta que se estacionaron fuera de un pequeño local cuyas elegantes letras manuscritas en azul cobalto leían " _L'arsenal Dans Les Montagnes_ ".

—Vamos.

Caminaron un par de pasos antes de adentrarse en el local y encontrarse rodeados de cientos de armas de diferentes tamaños, diseños y propósitos. Y AK frunció el ceño al notar que ninguna de esas armas les sería útil para capturar a quién sea que estuvieran persiguiendo.

— ¿En qué puedo servirles?

AK se giró para encontrarse con un pequeño rubio de ojos verdes y un ceño más fruncido que el suyo, y sólo para no perder el puesto, el británico bufó.

— ¡ _Vash, buddy!_ Ya sabes, necesitamos armamento para un pequeño caso —el americano pasó su brazo por encima de quien obviamente no le consideraba un amigo; de cualquier manera éste asintió y antes de que se girara por completo, AK lo observó pestañear. Cefalapoide. Claro, ¿cómo no pudo haberlo notado?

—Lo encontraron en Suiza y pasó a nuestra jurisdicción —el británico se giró para encontrarse con su compañero a meros centímetros de sí, y se alejó con un rostro avergonzado por haber sido atrapado con la guardia baja—. Aunque no lo diga, sé que es más feliz aquí.

—Sigue repitiendo eso, J. A ver si te la crees.

AK se giró para observar al menudo alienígena abrirles una puerta en la parte trasera de la tienda, la cual estaba llena de armas, sólo que éstas parecían un poco más… especiales.

—Tomen las que necesiten, no te diré que las cuides, ya que de igual manera tu jefe me paga si llegas a dañar alguna.

— _Thanks dude!_

—No me llames tío.

AK rodó los ojos y se dispuso a llenar de las herramientas necesarias una maleta que trajo consigo para susodicho propósito.

—Esa no te servirá —se volvió a sobresaltar al escuchar la voz del americano tan cerca suyo—, mejor llévate esta —le sugirió al tiempo que le extendía un arma de calibre menor a las que había tomado—. Si hasta pareces novato.

AK arqueó una ceja ante el comentario casi despectivo emitido por el americano. ¡Por supuesto que no era novato! Tenía ya años de experiencia bajo su oscura manga.

Pero claro, él no buscaba ser pretencioso, así que agradeció el consejo de su compañero con voz baja y ente dientes.

—Bueno Zwingli, nos retiramos, tenemos un caso de un Adorian bebé en fuga y necesitamos irnos.

Vash soltó un pequeño bufido al tiempo que se daba vuelta con un indiferente "cómo sea" y conducía a ambos angloparlantes hacia la salida del local.

Ya de nuevo en el Ford y camino hacia dónde sea que tuvieran que ir, AK trató de memorizar el enorme laberinto urbano que era la ciudad de Nueva York. Con sus luces nítidas que parecen tener electricidad infinita, su incesante ajetreo, y el encanto que parecía atraer a humanos y alienígenas por igual.

AK soltó un suspiro, ponerle demasiado pensamiento a las cosas no le sería útil.

—Llegamos —anunció AJ mientras preparaba una de sus armas, era de tamaño mediano, y después de un sonido de ' _click'_ posicionó el arma a su costado—. Vamos.

AK asintió un tanto anonado, preparado también su equipamiento. Al alzar su vista se topó con una fábrica abandonada ( _súper creativo_ , ¿no?) en las afueras de la ciudad. Había un montón de hierba creciendo por doquier e incluso se podía ver algunos pequeños animalitos escurrirse.

Entraron con cautela a través de las desvencijadas y oxidadas puertas de hierro, esperando no producir sonido alguno y poder proceder con la misión con la menor cantidad de contratiempos posible. El lugar se encontraba en ascuas y el sonido era bastante tétrico, pero como les fue instruido en su entrenamiento con los hombre de negro, ellos no debían de perder la compostura. Aun si esto significaba arriesgar su vida.

Como cortando la creciente tensión, un estruendoso sonido proveniente del techo alertó a ambos agentes, y con la poca luz filtrándose por pequeños agujeros en los costados del lugar, AJ logró ver lo suficiente para enfocar y disparar, y si el arma en sus manos hubiera sido una cámara fotográfica, habría captado el momento preciso en el que aquel alien saltaba para atacarlo. AJ se movió a su costado, evitando así el enorme bulto envuelto en una red y peleando con fiereza para escapar de su pequeña cárcel.

—Tranquilizante —le ordenó a su compañero, quien, ni cortó ni perezoso disparó un dardo con relajante muscular (especial para ese tipo de alienígenas) con una puntería digna de un competidor olímpico.

AK observó un poco a su misión, sus escamas negruzcas brillaban ante la tenue luz del sol y sus ojos amarillentos lo observaban con una mirada ausente.

—Misión cumplida. —AK se giró a su compañero, quizás considerando la situación como una favorable. Había cumplido con su trabajo de manera satisfactoria, después de todo.

* * *

Hallo~ lamento muchísimo la tardanza en este capítulo, sé que prometí una actualización pronta, y lamento por fallar en eso.

Ahora, un par de cosillas que es bastante probable que hayan notado: sí, sí sé que la corporación les brinda las armas a sus trabajadores, pero eso no lo recordaba hasta después de que escribí la escena con Vash, y ya tenía esa escena planeada desde hace mucho. No quería retrasarlo más. Dos: ¿nadie más sintió incómoda la transición entre comedia y suspenso-melancolía-drama? Yo lo hice. En cuanto a los alienígenas…

 **Cefalapoide:** es el primer alien que aparece en las películas (a las que les es fiel este fic), es el de párpados de reptil y usa un disfraz de humano más comúnmente.

 **Adorian:** son unos alienígenas semi-reptiles que son híbridos de no-recuerdo-qué otras razas; hay varios tipos (medio, grandes y elite) y son reconocidos por su gran capacidad destructiva y falta de raciocinio. Aunque los elite, además de ser los que superan en tamaño, al haber elaborado mejoras en su material genético, también de volvieron más… inteligentes.

Respuestas a reviews de visitantes~

 **Takemaru:** gracias por decir que la historia es interesante, es un kink-meme de una página de fb que quise adoptar acerca de un crossover con MIB, así que mejor agradézcanle a las admins de la página "Amantes del USUK/UKUS" por ser una página tan maravillosa. :3 Y no, no dejaré esta ni ninguna de mis historia de Hetalia botadas, sé lo feo que se siente ver una historia descontinuada y no quiero que pase aquí. Yo también espero leerte pronto~

 **Johana:** aquí está el capítulo que pediste~

Fecha aproximada del siguiente capítulo: ¡16 de Septiembre! :3

 _~Princess fuera._


	3. Chaqueta de Bombero

El británico tocó un par de veces en la puerta frente suyo, aquella de su compañero de trabajo y—por el momento—superior, obteniendo nula respuesta. Estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando el enorme trozo de cristal alfarero reforzado se impulsó con suavidad hacia adentro.

— ¿Huh?

La oficina de AJ estaba ordenada de esquina a esquina, cosa que AK no se esperaba dado a la actitud esporádica del estadounidense. Se adentró un poco más en la habitación buscando dejarle el reporte para salir de ahí y completar con sus demás deberes.

Observó el escritorio por un par de momentos, esperando algo que le pudiese indicar dónde depositar el reporte. Al no encontrar nada, lo dejó ahí, simplemente, esperando no alterar el casi espeluznante orden del escritorio.

Y como si alguna voz de un ente superior le hubiese escuchado, percibió un pequeño estruendo detrás de sí, y temiendo haber roto algo, se giró de inmediato. En vez de encontrarse con trozos de vidrios rotos como hubiera esperado, se encontró con que uno de los cajones estaba abierto de par en par, y si bien la curiosidad mató al gato, AK era más astuto que el gato, por lo tanto decidió echarle un vistazo a lo que sea que hubiera allí.

Observó a ambos lados antes de acercarse, pues no quisiera ser atrapado _in fraganti_. Se asomó por encima de los demás cajones de cristal, y se preparó para lo que sea que pudiere encontrar.

Café. Fue lo primero que vio. Una enorme masa de color café. Unos curiosos orbes esmeraldas observaron la chaqueta de bombero que yacía perfectamente doblada y cubría cualquier otro objeto que pudiera estar debajo. La tomó por cuidado con sus manos, y la alzó un poco para mejor observación, tenía algunos bolsillos en la parte superior, una cuello bastante afelpado, una estrella cerca del área del esternón y un enorme número 50 cosido en la parte de atrás.

AK comenzó a sentir un poco de culpa acumularse en su estómago, pero lo ignoró.

Dejó el suéter a un lado y debajo de éste sólo se encontraba una fotografía de un chico, probablemente era AJ hace unos cuantos años. O al menos esa impresión le dio a AK hasta que estudió más a fondo a la persona en el retrato. Tenía el mismo rostro que AK, sí, pero su expresión lucía, de alguna manera, angelical con sus ojos entrecerrados, su complexión lucía un poco enfermiza, pues su piel era paliducha en comparación con la del estadounidense, y su cabello era ondulado y con un curioso rizo que se dirigía abajo, a diferencia del cabello lacio y con un mechón rebelde que nunca decaía.

El chico de la fotografía no era AJ.

Con el corazón desbocándose en su garganta, AK giró la fotografía y se encontró con una dedicatoria de quién sea que estuviera en la fotografía.

" _Feliz navidad, Alfie, espero que te vaya bien con el cambio de casa. Espero poder verte cuando te hayas asentado bien._

 _Love, Mattie_."

Dejó ambas cosas en donde las había encontrado y cerró el cajón, justo a tiempo, pues escuchó cómo alguien abría la puerta. AJ le observaba con una ceja alzada y una hamburguesa de McDonald's a medio comer, AK se quedó en donde estaba, petrificado ante la mirada del americano. Éste tragó su bocado y habló.

— ¿Se te ha perdido algo…? —por más raro esto suene, las mejillas de AK se sintieron arder, mientras negaba frenéticamente con la cabeza, excusándose con palabras torpes e informándole sobre el reporte de la misión en su escritorio.

* * *

AK estaba en su oficina, preparando té Earl Gray con sus propios medios (entiéndase, comprarlo), y soltando sonidos de placer ante el fuerte sabor que éste tenía.

—Knock, knock.

El británico dejó la taza de porcelana en la mesita y se fue a atender a lo que sea que su compañero quisiera.

— ¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó nada más el americano se dejó entrar a sí mismo en la oficina.

—Tenemos otra misión —le informó.

— ¿Ahora qué? —no pudo evitar el toque de hastio en su voz, ser interrumpido de tomar té pondría de mal humor a cualquiera.

—Un Symbiote que tomó como huésped a un político local.

AK asintió con la cabeza, se tomó de un tragó la mitad restante de té Earl Gray. Hay que pasar el mal trago.

* * *

 _Hallo~_ ya sé que de nuevo me atrasé con la actualización, pero sólo por un día, ¿vale? Y aunque no tengo una buena excusa, les pido me perdonen.

Con este capítulo comenzamos con la parte dramática de esta historia, aún no explicaré nada acerca de la primera escena, sólo puse algo de _teasing_ , pero prometo que sí lo explicaré en un capítulo futuro.

 **Symbiote:** Es un alienígena que depende de un huésped para sobrevivir, se conecta a éste y al cabo de veinte horas absorbe la energía del mismo. Si no tiene un huésped se vuelve verde y muere, puede mimetizarse con el color de piel de su huésped; tiene cerebro y cuerpo propio.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo~! ¡Lamento que este sea tan corto!


End file.
